Je ne te déteste pas
by amelinasa
Summary: Comme je l'ai promis, l'auteur du 100ème commentaire sur ma fanfic Evil is coming a pu me soumettre son idée pour un one shot. Merci donc à l'adorable Rafxsulfuslovestory, merci pour ta review qui marque le dépassement de la barre des 100 commentaires! Ce one shot reprendra donc la première fois qu'Harold prend des initiatives envers Astrid. Du fluffly fluff en perspective!


**Comme je l'ai promis, l'auteur du 100****ème**** commentaire sur ma fanfic Evil is coming a pu me soumettre son idée pour un one shot. Merci donc à l'adorable **_**Rafxsulfuslovestory**_**, merci pour ta review qui marque le dépassement de la barre des 100 commentaires (non mais YIHAAAAAAAAA quoi !), et merci pour cet échange de mp fort agréable ! Un petit clin d'œil à **_**Sissi1789**_** au passage )**

**Ce one shot relate donc la première fois où Harold a pris l'initiative d'embrasser Astrid. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai écrit d'un jais, là je file me remettre au chapitre 14 d'Evil is coming que j'espère publier demain si tout va bien !**

**Prenez soin de vous et laissez-moi vos impressions en reviews !**

**XXX**

Harold n'était pas un guerrier. Il ne savait pas manier les armes, du moins pas comme un Viking était censé le faire, il ne savait pas se battre, enfin pas de la manière traditionnelle, il n'était même pas stable sur ses pieds, du moins son pied. Harold en avait conscience, il n'était pas un Viking dans le sens traditionnel, même si les traditions étaient en train de changer considérablement. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il avait sauvé son village, plus de deux ans que l'Académie des Dragons existait, et sa vie avait tellement changé, que parfois, comme à cet instant même, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul dans les airs avec Krokmou pour souffler et prendre le temps de tout assimiler.

D'abord, il y avait son père, dont le visage rayonnait de joie et de fierté, et cette joie et cette fierté lui étaient destinées ! Harold en était presque effrayé. Il avait été si peu habitué à être une source de bonheur pour son père qu'il avait presque l'impression que son père n'était pas son père et qu'il vivait avec un inconnu. C'était une sensation très étrange. Agréable, mais étrange.

Puis il y avait le village, ses amis compris. Tous le respectaient là où ils le méprisaient par le passé, tous se tournaient vers lui au moindre problème, tous lui faisaient plus ou moins confiance, c'était gratifiant mais aussi angoissant, toute cette pression et cette attention d'un coup quand il avait l'habitude d'être invisible. Varek avait toujours été plus ou moins amical avec lui, mais les jumeaux et Rustik représentaient une nouveauté, pas des plus reposantes. En deux ans, une solide amitié les avait unis, non sans difficulté.

Il y avait ces filles qui gloussaient sur son passage, le regardant d'un air appréciateur. Harold savait qu'il avait grandi et les vols en dragon avaient forcément sculpté son corps, mais encore une fois, il était loin des Vikings traditionnels, géants et tout en muscles. Et au fond de lui, il était toujours le jeune garçon trop petit et trop maigre et trop estropié.

Harold ne pouvait pas le nier, il se sentait flatté, évidemment, ce sentiment de plaire était nouveau et aurait pu être grisant, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Car il y avait Astrid. Astrid avec laquelle il avait passé le plus clair de son temps depuis deux ans. Astrid qui le soutenait, l'encourageait, le défiait, le confrontait, l'admirait. Astrid qui, parfois, le serrait contre elle, ou l'embrassait, le laissant les jambes tremblantes, le cœur palpitant et la gorge sèche. Astrid qu'il avait toujours aimé et qui était devenu sa meilleure amie, son pilier, le point central de sa vie.

Astrid qui semblait l'éviter depuis quelques jours.

Il poussa un soupir de frustration et se laissa tomber sur le dos, le regard fixé sur les nuages cotonneux au-dessus de lui. Krokmou ronronna et Harold lui tapota le cou.

_Ca va mon grand… C'est juste que… C'est si compliqué !

Il mit son visage dans ses mains et soupira à nouveau. Il avait essayé de lui parler, de la confronter, mais à chaque fois, elle inventait des excuses pour s'éloigner ou quelqu'un les interrompait. Alors il ne pouvait que rester là, à regarder sa silhouette s'éloigner dans le ciel ou disparaître dans la forêt. Et Harold en était malade. Car elle lui manquait, viscéralement. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de choses à partager avec elle. Quand il n'était pas à l'Académie, il se réfugiait à la forge, passant sa mauvaise humeur et sa frustration dans chaque coup qu'il assénait au métal. Un jour il avait même fini par briser une épée, et Gueulfor l'avait alors pris par les épaules.

_Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas aller lui parler, l'embrasser, faire quelque chose, mais tu vas arrêter de traîner dans mes pattes comme un Cauchemar Monstrueux qui n'aurait pas eu sa dose de poissons !

Harold avait rougi et balbutié :

_Heu… Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_Tu ne tromperas ton vieux Gueulfor, ne perds pas ton temps ! Tu sais qu'à ton âge, ton père était déjà fiancé à ta mère ?

Harold eut l'impression de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Gueulfor haussa un sourcil.

_Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, quelqu'un agira à ta place ! Astrid a beau être Astrid, elle est comme nous tous, elle veut des actes ! Et il y a une foule de jeunes qui n'attendent qu'une chose, demander sa main ! Montres lui que tu l'aimes !

Harold aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

_Que… Quoi… Non… Je… Heu…

Krokmou, qui somnolait dans un coin, grogna avec un air moqueur. Harold le fusilla du regard en se dégageant de la poigne de Gueulfor.

_Ecoute mon garçon, dit Gueulfor en se tournant vers une enclume pour la déplacer. La petite, elle t'a donné tous les signes, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant !

Harold regarda ses pieds, rougissant furieusement.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_Tu connais Astrid, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle embrasse tous les garçons comme elle t'embrasse ?

Harold sentit son estomac se tordre bizarrement à l'idée d'Astrid embrassant d'autres garçons.

_C'est un signe, elle te donne des indices sur ce qu'elle ressent, est-ce que toi tu lui as montré tes sentiments ?

Harold avait l'impression que ses joues avaient pris feu. Gueulfor leva les yeux au ciel.

_Par le marteau de Thor ! Je ne te dis pas de lui avouer tes sentiments, mais de les lui montrer ! Fais quelque chose, embrasses la ! Tu n'as pas envie de l'embrasser ?

_Bien sur que si !

Il rougit et reprit.

_Elle me frapperait ! Elle a dit que si quelqu'un l'embrassait, il aurait des dents en moins !

Gueulfor ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Tu n'en sais rien, tu serais surpris…

Cette conversation, il se l'était répétée et répétée, il était confus, il se sentait perdu et effrayé. S'avouer à lui-même qu'il aimait Astrid avait déjà été difficile. L'idée de lui dire ces trois mots, si précieux et si intimes, lui donnait envie de se terrer dans un trou de souris. Oui, elle l'avait embrassé. Oui, ils étaient proches. Mais elle était Astrid, la magnifique, la courageuse, la lumineuse Astrid. Et elle serait amoureuse de lui ? Bien sûr, il ne lui en voulait pas de toutes ces années où elle l'avait ignoré, mais tout de même. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'elle partageait ses sentiments ? Il était vulnérable face à elle, elle pouvait lui briser le cœur, elle était la seule à avoir ce pouvoir.

Krokmou se mit à pousser des cris de joie, Harold se redressa et regarda en bas. Ils survolaient une falaise, et deux silhouettes reconnaissables étaient installées sur le bord. Un dragon vipère et une jeune femme dont les cheveux blonds flamboyaient au soleil.

Harold sentit son cœur s'emballer, il était pied au mur, soit il allait la voir, soit il continuait à tourner en rond. Krokmou et lui échangèrent un regard, et Harold sentit une nouvelle détermination prendre le pas sur sa peur.

_Allez mon grand, on y va !

Krokmou fit un salto qui prit Harold par surprise, avant de plonger en piquet. Harold hurla en s'agrippant à la selle.

_Krokmou, tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Son cri avait attiré l'attention d'Astrid, qui bondit sur ses jambes et commença à monter sur le dos de Tempête. Mais Krokmou accéléra, et avant qu'elle ait pu s'envoler, Harold était devant Tempête, qui couina de contentement en blottissant sa tête contre lui. Harold leva les yeux vers Astrid.

_Je… Je dois partir… dit-elle en évitant son regard.

_Je dois te parler d'abord…

Astrid avait les joues rouges et il remarqua la tension qui régnait dans chacun de ses gestes.

_Je n'ai pas le temps, une autre fois peut être, on y va Tempête !

Mais le dragon semblait bien décider à s'amuser avec Krokmou, qui faisait des bonds autour d'eux en tirant la langue avec un air ravi.

_Astrid, s'il te plait, pourquoi tu m'évites ?

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'évite pas, je suis juste… occupée…

Harold secoua la tête.

_Tu m'évites ! Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il n'en aurait pas été surpris, il avait tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat…enfin le pied.

Astrid le regarda enfin, elle l'observa quelques instants en se mordillant la lèvre, puis poussa un soupir et descendit de Tempête, laquelle se précipita avec Krokmou pour se rouler dans les fourrés. Harold sourit en les voyant si complices, cette complicité qu'il partageait avec Astrid et qui lui manquait. Il s'assit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, Astrid hésita, puis l'imita. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, observant la lumière du soleil se refléter sur la surface de la mer, dont les eaux venaient violemment s'écraser contre les rochers en contre bas.

_Astrid, je peux te poser une question ?

Astrid se tendit aussitôt.

_Hum… Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton prudent.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te moquais jamais de moi ?

Elle retint son souffle et mit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

_Co… Comment ça ?

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Elle était pâle et avait la mâchoire serrée.

_Quand les autres se moquaient, toi tu ne disais rien, jamais… Pourquoi ?

_Je… Je suppose que je ne trouvais rien de drôle…

_Ce n'est pas ce que je demande…

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta.

_Est-ce que tu étais juste indifférente ?... Ou alors est-ce que c'était de la pitié ?

Elle se tourna aussi vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

_Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !

Elle soupira et il sentit ses yeux scanner son visage, comme si elle y cherchait les réponses à ses questions.

_Je t'aimais…bien… Tu étais…différent… gentil, maladroit, mais différent… Et j'étais en colère, parce que… parce que tu cherchais tellement à devenir quelqu'un d'autre, c'était… Et tu avais l'air tellement au-dessus de nous, avec tes sarcasmes, comme si nous étions les victimes d'une blague que seuls les dieux et toi puissiez comprendre… On dirait bien que c'est le cas finalement…

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots sur un ton amer et triste.

_Je n'avais pas envie de rire de toi, je voulais me concentrer pour devenir une guerrière, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir si je venais te parler, j'avais peur de perdre de vue mes objectifs, pourtant je mourrais d'envie de te parler…

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda doucement Harold.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait, il était juste conscient que son cœur battait si fort qu'il risquait de bondir hors de sa poitrine.

_Je ne sais pas… souffla Astrid. J'avais peur… de paraître faible, je suppose… Je suis tellement désolée Harold, de ne pas t'avoir défendu, de les avoir laissé faire, de t'avoir ignoré…

_C'est le passé… répondit Harold avec un triste sourire.

Astrid secoua la tête et Harold fut stupéfait de constater qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il hésita, puis posa sa main sur les siennes.

_C'est pour ça que tu m'évites ?

Astrid soupira et évita son regard en se tournant vers l'horizon.

_Nous avons dix-sept ans, finit-elle par murmurer.

Harold la regarda sans comprendre. Elle semblait débattre avec elle-même, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait dire ou taire.

_Ragar Baferson est allé voir ton père, pour…pour demander ma main…

Harold sentit son sang se figer, et une main glacée se serrer autour de son cœur. Il connaissait Ragar de loin, il était plus âgé qu'eux. Une brute épaisse. Harold le détestait déjà.

_Ma tante… ma tante dit que je devrais y penser… Que c'est une offre inespérée étant donné le peu que j'ai à offrir…

_Tu… Tu… Tu as…

Il n'arrivait pas à parler, à prononcer ces mots, il était littéralement terrifié par la réponse.

_Non ! s'exclama Astrid. J'ai dit non… Mais…

Elle s'interrompit, ses yeux grands ouverts. Harold avait pris son visage entre ses mains, l'air déterminé. Lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, elle garda d'abord les yeux ouverts, confuse, puis finit par enrouler ses bras autour de son cou avec un soupir de contentement. Ils s'embrassèrent, se goutèrent, se testèrent. Chaque soupir, chaque gémissement était comme une décharge électrique. Puis lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Astrid fouilla son regard avant de murmurer.

_Les héritiers n'épousent pas des guerrières sans fortune…

_Je ne suis pas un héritier comme les autres… souffla Harold.

Il était trop tôt pour ces trois petits mots qui flottaient dans l'air entre leurs lèvres, il était trop tôt pour fixer une date pour un quelconque engagement. Mais pourtant, tous ces mots, toutes ces promesses d'avenir, qui flottaient au-dessus d'eux, étaient presque impossible à nier.

_Tu devrais me détester…

_C'était il y a plus de deux ans… Et je comprends…

_Harold…

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour.

_Je ne te déteste pas… finit par dire Harold.

Il avait les joues rouges, et souriait avec un air béat. Astrid eut envie de rire, elle se mordilla les lèvres et finit par se rapprocher de lui.

_Je ne te déteste pas non plus… souffla-t-elle.


End file.
